An Interesting Halloween
by purplehorselover
Summary: A sake where Sam and Jake start to realize their feelings for each other. Its my very first story so tell me what you think!
1. A Realization of Love

1I always read fan-fiction stories and decided to write one of my own. The characters and every thing is Terri Farley's, only the idea is mine.

**Chapter One**

Fourteen-year old Samantha Forster sat pouting on the steps of her ranch house. It was a week before Halloween. "Humph, I am too old enough to go trick or treating", she thought. "Why you pouting Brat". She jumped and saw Jake her friend who was like a big brother to her. "Why did you sneak up on me", she demanded. "Maybe if you were paying attention you would have noticed", he said. "What's wrong anyways?" he asked. "My parents think I'm not old enough to go trick or treating on the range ",she answered. He looked sympathetic then, grinned. "I can go". "Not fair, meanie". "Well then I guess I won't take you then". "What!", she shouted. "My parents talked to yours and said that you can come with me", he said. Sam jumped, "thank you", she shouted. She started to run inside then, turned and ran back. She gave him a big hug and quick kiss and then ran inside to tell her dad. After she was gone he stood there rubbing his neck.

"Why am I making such a big deal out of Sam kissing me",He said to himself. "Because you like her", said that voice inside of his head. "No I don't". "Yes you do". "So what if I do like Sam", he shouted just as Sam appeared from inside.


	2. An Awesome Dream

**Chapter Two**

"What",Sam stammered. "Nothing", Jake said quickly. He was really red. "Ok see you around", Jake said and mounted up. He practically flew into the saddle. "I wonder if he meant it thought Sam as Jake galloped out of the ranch yard. "Jake was sure in a hurry to leave", remarked Gram. "Ya", Sam said. She blushed thinking of what just happened. I don't like Jake, do I she thought. "So what are you going to be for Halloween?", Gram asked. "I think I'll sleep on it", she said as she walked inside to get ready for bed. "I have a lot to think about, about Jake", she thought.

When she woke up in the morning she recalled her dream, Jake kissing her. "Oh my gosh I love Jake, maybe he likes me to!". "Oh I hope he does". She leaned back and replayed the dream. "I wonder if he is a good kisser", she thought. "Ahh", she screamed as her alarm went off. "Oops", she said. "I hope Jake is here today", she thought. She blushed as she said his name. "People sure are going to think I'm weird, blushing at random times", she thought. "Oh well I still can think about Jake". "What was that sweetie", Gram said. "Wha- oh nothing", she stammered. "Breakfast is ready", Gram shouted. "Ok I'll be right down".


	3. SORRY

_Sorry:_

_I am really sorry to any people who read my story( well 2 chapters...). I am not going to be writing for a while, for two reasons..._

_1. I have like zero ideas (dumb writers block! ahh so annoying!)_

_2. I have no time to get on the computer with riding my horses, school, homework, soccer, cross country, and my five million dumb chores_

**SORRY!!!!!**

_-cya soon- well maybe:( _


	4. Love Birds

1**Chapter Three**

"Sam hurry up and come eat breakfast", Gram called from downstairs. "Oh", Sam called. She had been thinking about Jake again. Sam ran downstairs, "be careful honey", Gram called. Sam was shoving down pancakes with syrup when she almost choked. "WHAT!" she finally. "Jake sure is a handsome boy, don't you think", Gram repeated, looking at Sam. Sam turned a deep red. "Hurry up so we can go get your Halloween costume", Gram said. "Ok", Sam said relieved in the change in subject. "Oh ya", Gram said, "We have to pick up Jake, he's coming with us to get his costume". Darn Sam thought, this is getting worse by the minute. Well at least I can look at Jake, Sam giggled. "What Honey", Gram asked. "Oh nothing", Sam said blushing.

Thirty Minutes Later...

The Ely house could be seen in the distance as Gram steered the old Buick down the Ely's long driveway. "What do you want to be for Halloween". "I don't know", Sam answered. They got out of the Buick and walked up the Ely's porch steps. "I'm going to talk to Maxine , you find Jake and be ready to go to town in ten minutes", Gram said. "Sure", Sam replied. She started walking towards the Ely's large stone barn. The door opened and there stood Jake. Sam blushed, she couldn't think of anything to say, then something popped out of her mouth. "What are you doing here?". "Well of course he's here, its his house", Sam said not realizing she said it out loud. "Umm... ya this is my house Brat", Jake replied. Sam blushed an even redder shade. "Gram said we have to be ready to go in ten minutes". "Ok cool", Jake replied. Sam started walking out of the barn. "Wait", Jake said grabbing her arm. Sam felt the shivers go up her back. Oh my God he's so HOT she thought. "Ummm... well... I was.. Ummm. Wondering". "Spit it out Jake", Sam said. "DoyouwanttogotoapartywithmeonHalloween", he said all jumbled together rubbing the back of his neck. "Like a date?" Sam asked. Jake nodded his head yes, his face a furios shade of red. "Ya", Sam said, barely resisting the urge to jump up and down and scream for joy. Jake smiled one his rare smiles. Then questionly took her hand. Sam squeezed his hand and grinned, practically skipping beside him. "Hurry up you two lovebirds", Gram said.


	5. Costumes

**Chapter Four **

They both blushed a furious shade of red and jumped in the back seat. "Yall' will be a little squished because I need to return some stuff", Gram said. "I can move it if you want". "No we're fine", Jake said quickly, then turned red. Great now she is going to know I totally like her Jake thought. They arrived in Darton and decided to go to the mall. "I have to return some stuff, so you can look at costumes while I do some errands", Gram said. "Jake look after her will you". "Yes mam", he replied. Gram dropped them off in front of the mall with some money. "Thanks Gram", Sam said. "Your welcome. I'll meet you back here in an hour and a half ", Gram said. Sam and Jake walked into the mall with a companionable silence. "So where do you want to go first ?" asked Jake. "Lets try the costume shop", replied Sam. They walked into the store and started looking around. Sam wanted to be a princess and Jake had no idea what he wanted to be. All of the sudden , Sam saw it, the perfect costume. She grabbed the silvery, spaghetti-strap, princess dress. She ran into the dressing room with a huge smile on her face. She is so beautiful when she smiles, thought Jake. Whoa, since when do I think she's beautiful. You've always loved her. While Jake was arguing with his mind, Sam had a slight problem in the dressing room, she couldn't zip the zipper in back. "Jake", she called. "What ?" he replied shaking his head to clear it. "I need help". He walked over to the dressing room where Sam's head was peeking from behind the closed curtain. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dressing room. "Can you zip me up ?" she asked. "Sure", he said shivering at the sight of her tan, bare back. You perv, he thought.

Jake walked out of the dressing room with Sam behind him. Her small body looked great in the dress thought Jake. "So what do you think ?" asked Sam. "You look beautiful", Jake stammered, blushing. "Thanks", Sam said shyly looking at her feet. She found some shoes to match and then went up front and paid with the money Gram gave her. Jake quickly selected a cowboy costume and went and paid with his mom's money. They walked out of the store side by side. Jake shyly took her hand in his, and her heart flipped in her chest. She looked up to him with a huge smile on her face as they walked.


	6. Cute Couples and Young Love

**Chapter Six**

Sam and Jake made it to the Buick right as Gram got there. "Jake would you like to stay for lunch", Gram asked. "Sure mam, if you don't mind". "Well I wouldn't have asked if I minded", Gram said chuckling. "Besides you'll be family in the future, well at least I hope you will", Gram said. Jake and Sam both turned to look at each other and blushed. I want nothing more to be married to you in the future Jake thought, whoa since when did I feel like that. "Do you really want to?" Sam asked reading it in his eyes. "Yes", Jake whispered blushing.

"What was that dear?" Gram asked. "Oh nothing Jake", replied with a red face. "Gram... can I go to a Halloween party with Jake?" Sam asked timidly. " Of course, are you'll going as a couple?" "Yes, if it's ok with you", Jake said. "Yes, of course you'll can go", Gram answered. "They make such a cute couple", Gram mumbled to herself. Sam and Jake blushed.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Gram asked about five minutes later. "I'm going to be a princess and Jake is going to be my handsome cowboy", Sam replied slyly looking at Jake. His dark face began to blush. "Will yall need a ride to the party?, Gram asked. "No, that's ok we can ride with my brothers", Jake replied. (Jake is almost 16 and doesn't have his license) "Ok, but if you need a ride don't hesitate to ask".

After a few minutes they saw Riverbend up ahead and they were soon pulling into the driveway. They all walked in and while Gram busied herself with making lunch Sam and Jake went outside to sit on the porch. Pepper , one of the ranch hands, watched them talking, awww... young love how cute he thought. After eating lunch Sam and Jake walked out to go see Ace. "I've got to go now, mom is probably wondering what happened to me", Jake said. "Ok", Sam sighed. He opened his arms and gave her a hug which surprised her since he wasn't a hugger. Then he really surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Wha-, oh bye Jake", Sam whispered as Jake galloped out of the ranch yard. By the time all the dust from Witch's hooves settled back on the hard red desert ground, Sam couldn't even see Jake anymore. :Yes", Sam shouted pumping her fist in the air and then started dancing around the ranch yard. "Someone looks happy", Pepper remarked. Sam stopped so suddenly she fell on the seat of her jeans, she turned and saw Pepper grinning at her from the bunkhouse porch. "Yah, I am because my dream came true", Sam replied getting up from the ground. Then she continued dancing around the yard while Pepper just shook his head and mumbled something about love making young folks do some weird things. Which cracked Sam up since Pepper was pretty young still, he was only about three years older than her.


	7. A Shocking Suprise

1**Chapter Seven**

Sam woke up to the annoying beep of her alarm going off Halloween morning at about noon, oh my gosh today is the day of the dance, why did they let me sleep in so late she thought. She jumped out of bed and put on her barn jeans and a hoodie. She ran downstairs and out the door to do her chores because Jake was picking her up at five to eat dinner at his house and then they would go for a ride to try and trick-or-treat as a joke and then finally go to the party.

Sam sprinted through the front door and ran into what felt like a brick wall, Sam looked up, nope not a brick wall but close, it was Jake.

"Nice hair brat", Jake remarked, darn she thought I forgot to brush it today. "Did you just wake up

or something". "Now where would you get that". "For starters, your jacket is on backwards", Jake

replied flipping the hood over her face.

Sam flipped the hood down with disgust, she might be in love with Jake Ely but man he could sure make her mad. Jake laughed at the outraged look on her face. "I'll see you at five ok", Jake asked.

Sam just stared at his back with disbelief as he went to go work the horses.

By the time she finished her chores and ate lunch, Jake was gone and it was four. Crap I only have an hour till Jake is here she thought as she ran up the stairs to take a shower. After showering Sam ran back into her room and put all the stuff she would need for her costume in a bag. The party was a costume party so she would just change at Jake's house.

"Hey Sam come down stairs for a sec would ya", yelled her Dad. "Coming", she yelled back.

"Pack some over night stuff because Maxine invited you to spend the night since the party won't end

till late", her dad said when she got downstairs.

Sam was pretty sure her jaw dropped, her over-protective dad was letting her spend the night at Jake's house, a guy's house. It must be Jake's influence, my dad would never let me do this. Wow maybe Jake is good for something after all. Sam ran up the stairs to her room and finished packing, and then decided on an outfit. Hmmmm... I want to look nice but not like I'm trying too hard she thought as she looked over her closet. She finally decided on brown boots, dark blue jeans, a forest green jacket type shirt with a brown, lacy tank top underneath. She finished of the look by braiding her hair and adding a touch of lip gloss. At the last moment she threw her curling iron and some make up in her bag so she could get ready for the party at Jake's house.

Hey yall sorry it took so long for me to update my computer does this weird thing where it skips all over the place while I'm typing. It took me forever to do this chapter!

I want to give a special thanks to MaxRideFan35, she was the only review I've had in a long time. Sad isn't it (hint, hint) There is going to be a few more chapters and I will try to get them up ASAP. So review tell me if you like my story, if you hate it, if you have any suggestions, or if your bored and just want to talk. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. Moonlight Kiss

1I want to thank MaxRideFan35, buccaneergirl12, and PrettyTough15 for reviewing on my story. (Only 3 reviews, come on, review please) Thanks for reviewing!!

**Chapter Eight**

Sam looked out her window and saw Jake's pickup pulling into the yard, she grabbed her bags and ran downstairs and out the door yelling, "Bye I'm leaving".

"She sure was in a hurry", remarked Brianna as the door slammed shut. "Jake is here", said Gram.

"Oh, well that explains it". "I'd always hoped the two of them would end up together", continued Brianna.

"Me too", said Gram.

...

"You look great", Jake said and then blushed realizing he said that aloud. "You do too", said Sam with a grin on her face. Within a few minutes they were at Jake's house, they got out of the car and walked up the steps. As soon as they walked through the door it became suddenly very loud. "Hey Sam", all of the Ely brothers called at once. "What", Sam pretended not to hear. "Ok, dinner's ready", called Mrs. Ely. They all walked into the kitchen, Jake holding Sam's hand. "Here Sam you sit next to Jake", said Mrs. Ely.

At first sam was really quiet but by the time dinner was over she was at ease and making jokes with all of the Ely brothers. "Do you want to skip trick-or-treating and just go for a ride on Witch", Jake whispered in her ear as they sat on the couch watching tv after dinner; Sam nodded. "Hey, no secrets", Quinn pretended to pout. Sam just grinned as she walked out the door with Jake. 'We'll be back in a little while", said Jake. Jake tacked up Witch then mounted up and helped Sam up behind him. She scooted up until the cantle(b you ack of the saddle seat) was poking her in the stomach and wrapped her arms around Jake. I love Jake she suddenly thought. "I love, you too", Jake replied. Sam could feel the tears running down her face, she was just so happy .

All of the sudden Jake stopped Witch and turned around and asked, "Sam will you be my girlfriend". "Yes, I'd like that", Sam replied with a smile. Kiss me Jake her brain commanded. Slowly Jake leaned in and kissed her on the lips. As they broke apart Sam saw her love for Jake reflected in his eyes. At that moment Sam didn't think she could be any happier. This was the best night ever and it was just getting started!

I just love Sake!! REVIEW and give me your comments!! come on I only got 3 reviews so lets make it at least 4!! Thanks to those who reviewed!!


	9. A Hilarious Accident

1Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Thanks to azrox, MaxRideFan35, wildcatgirl101, and SamandJake. This chapter is dedicated to MaxRideFan35 who came up with the idea. Thanks everyone! - purplehorselover

**Chapter Nine**

Jake looked at Sam suddenly becoming his shy cowboy self. "Are you ready to head back?" he asked her. "Ya, I guess", she replied with a happy smile. Jake finally kissed me!! she was screaming inside. Jake mounted up and then helped her up, if Sam would have looked in his eyes she would see him looking very tenderly at her. The galloped back to the house and walked inside holding hands, which didn't go unnoticed by Jake's brothers, they all looked at him with knowing grins. "I'm going to go change", Sam announced. Jake just nodded and then showed her where to change. When Sam walked out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later, the Ely brothers all went, "What took you so- . They all stood there staring at Sam with their mouths open. "You look great Sam", Jake said and Sam blushed. "Thank you", she replied.

"Who's ready to party!", Quinn asked after they had gotten over the shock of seeing Sam. They all headed out to Bryan's truck and piled in; they soon arrived at the school where the party was being held. It wasn't a school party, one of Jake's brother's friends had gotten permission to use the school because his dad was on the school board. When Sam walked through the door she immediately spotted Rachel Slocum with tons of guys flocking around her, Sam narrowed her eyes. "Just ignore her brat", Jake said making her jump . "You scare me when you read my mind", Sam said. "I scare myself when I read your mind", he replied jokingly. ( I don't know who wrote that, but it is not mine. Whoever wrote it, it is really funny. ) Sam punched Jake in the arm and rolled her eyes, "very funny Jake". He just chuckled and found them somewhere to sit. When Jake left to go get them some drinks, Rachel immediately followed him and started talking to him trying to get him to dance. Jake just ignored her and walked back to Sam. Sam looked back to see Rachel's face and laughed at the look of outrage Rachel sent her. Rachel turned around and started to stomp away. She looked back over her shoulder still walking and said, "This Isn't over yet cowgirl", with a sneer. Then she turned back around to be soaked with red punch, the guy who was taking more punch to the table had tripped and the punch went flying. "Ahhhh", Rachel screamed running out of the school. Sam and Jake were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces.

"Do you want to dance?', Jake asked when a slow song came on. Sam nodded and Jake helped her to her feet. As they swayed along to the music Sam couldn't help the tear that rolled down her face, she was so happy. Jake tenderly wiped the tear away and kissed her in front of everyone. After the song was over Sam and Jake went to sit down, Sam pulled her chair next to Jake's and leaned up against him. She must of fell asleep because what seemed like a few minutes but was really an hour later, she felt Jake shaking her shoulder gently. "Wake up baby", he whispered. She opened her eyes and then started blushing. "I can't believe I fell asleep, I'm so sorry", she kept repeating. "Its fine and besides I liked you sleeping in my arms", he said boldly. She smiled at him and then they headed out the doors where Jake's brothers were waiting by the truck. "We would have left you but you have the keys", Nate said with a grin. "Well that shows how much I'm loved', Sam joked. "Oh we love you, we just think you're a bit blind to have chosen Jake over us", Quinn replied. Sam just grinned and said, "Sorry guys I'm with Jake".

so how did yall like it? Review and tell me!! I got 4 reviews this time and now lets make it 5!!

REVIEW!! Thanks guys!! Your Awesome!! -purplehorselover


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note-

Author's Note-

Thanks to every one to reviewed sorry I haven't been on in forever; my typing program was broken and I was on vacation.

I think I'm going to end the story here. review and tell me if you think I should or if you have any ideas!

- Purplehorselover


End file.
